Jack The Dragon Slayer?
by Red On My Ledger
Summary: When Isabelle gets abducted by a dragon, Jack and Elmont have to hunt down the beast that everyone had thought was only a legend until then. Get ready for bromance.


**Chapter One**

Jack approached the King's throne room cautiously. Earlier he had received a message from one of the guards to report to the King at once...and he was running late. It wasn't his fault that he had first forgotten his coat in his room, then had gotten it stuck on one of the statues lining the hall, and had tripped up the great staircase more times than he wanted to admit to. He didn't realize how late he was, however, until he actually got to the throne room and saw the King and Elmont both standing there, waiting. The King looked nervous, and Elmont just look tired (it was quite early in the morning). Jack sent the two men a small, apologetic smile and went over to stand next to the captain.

"I am sorry to have woken both of you at such an early hour, but believe me the matter is of grave importance." The King started, beginning to pace about the room.

"It's no problem, your highness," Elmont said, and Jack could hear that the captain's voice sounded a bit uneasy.

Having a nervous King and an uneasy Elmont made Jack a little fearful.

"Last night the village down the road was attacked," The King went on, "And as we all know, Isabelle had chosen to go into town for me when I had mentioned that I needed something for tomorrow evening's ball." The King paused for a moment and Jack could swear that he could see the older man's eyes begin to water. "There was an attack on the village last night, by a ferocious dragon, and Isabelle has not been seen since. You two saved her the last time she was in trouble, now I need you to do it again. Hunt down this beast and bring my daughter back to me."

Jack, frightened for his fiance's life, was about to play twenty questions with the King, but shut his mouth when he Elmont nod at the older man and turn to walk back down the great hall. Jack did the same, giving the King a short-yet-nervous nod and jogging down the hall to catch up with the captain. When the two got out of the King's earshot and line of vision, Elmont began to speak, "This kingdom has only ever been attacked by one dragon in all of it's history, and that was well before our time."

"Is that same dragon still around?" Jack asked, following the captain as they made a quick right turn down another hall.

"I would assume so," Elmont replied, "It is the only dragon that I know of well within a hundred miles. I just didn't know that he was still around..." Elmont's voice trailed off as the two entered the castle's armoury. He grabbed a sword off the wall and passed it to Jack before getting a sword down off the wall for himself and securing it in it's sheath. He grabbed his trusty crossbow for good measure. "If it is the same beast, and we have no reason to doubt that, then we must be prepared. Do you think a sword is all you'll need?"

"I-I don't know, I've never fought a dragon before," Jack said, growing increasingly nervous, "I'm more of a dragon slayer..."

Elmont looked at him questioningly for a moment before turning around and grabbing a dagger off of the wall, "Remember this? This was yours before you gave it to me, back at the top of the beanstalk. I'm loaning it to you." He said as he handed the short knife to Jack. "Be careful with it, please." Jack nodded and the two headed out of the armoury.

"Do you know where it lives?" Jack asked as they exited the castle.

"You see that mountain over there?" Elmont asked, pointing to the east, "Legend has it that it's nest is there."

"You're basing this off of legend?"

Elmont raised his eyebrows at him, "Says the man who grew a beanstalk under his house and proceeded to climb and defeat giants that we had thought were mere myths before."

Jack shrugged. Fair point.

"Come, let's get our horses. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can save Isabelle."

They saddled up their horses and rode out of the castle's grounds, heading in the direction of the dragon's nest that they could only hope was more than just a legend.

**Note: Sorry this chapter's such a baby, they'll usually be longer than this! **


End file.
